elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Solitude (Skyrim)
The city of Solitude, Capital City of both Haafingar and indeed, Skyrim , is the home of the famous Bards College and one of Skyrim's chief ports. Watercraft from up and down the coast can be found at her crowded quays, loading timber and salted cod for the markets of Wayrest, Anvil, and Senchal. Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough given their chosen trade. Students yearly invade the marketplace for a week of revelry, the climax of which is the famous burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession. Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis. Points of interest Inns *The Winking Skeever is an inn on the left-hand side just after the main gate into Solitude. Shops *Radiant Raiment is an apparel shop located first to your right upon entering Solitude. *Angeline's Aromatics is an alchemical shop located next to The Winking Skeever. *Bits and Pieces is a general goods store located next to Radiant Raiment. *Fletcher is a shop dedicated to bows and arrows, and is located above Angeline's Aromatics. *Beirand is a blacksmith who works for the Imperial Legion, and is located across from Fletcher. Houses *Addvar's House *Bryling's House *Erikur's House *Evette San's House *Jala's House *Proudspire Manor (For Sale) *Vittoria Vici's House Jarl's Residence *Blue Palace Other *Bards College *Castle Dour *East Empire Company Warehouse *Katla's Farm *Solitude Sawmill *Solitude Stables *Temple of the Divines *Thalmor Headquarters Notable Figures *Addvar - Fish vendor in the square. *Ahtar - the Headsman and a family member of Jala. *Aia Arria - a Member of Bards College. *Angeline Morrard - Owner of Angeline's Aromatics. *Aquillius Aeresius - a live-in boyfriend of Vittoria Vici. *Ataf - a Member of Bards College. *Beirand - a Blacksmith. *Belrand - a Mercenary which is staying at The Winking Skeever. *Bendt - Cook of Bards College. *Bryling - Female Thane of Solitude. *Captain Aldis - Captain of the Solitude guards. *Commander Maro (During the Dark Brotherhood quest line) *Corpulus Vinius - Owner of The Winking Skeever. *Deeja - Female Argonian in the Docks. *Dervenin *Endarie - Owner of Radiant Raiment. *Erdi - a Servant of the Jarl. *Erikur - a Thane of Solitude. *Evette San - a Wine vendor in the square. *Falk Firebeard - Steward of the Jarl. *Fihada - Owner of the Fletcher. *Freir - a Priestess of Temple of the Divines. *General Tullius *Gisli - a Little sister of Erikur. *Giraud Gemane - a Member of Bards College. *Greta - Wife of Addvar and mother of Svari. *Gulum-Ei - a Customer of The Winking Skeever. *Heimvar - an Apprentice to Beirand. *Illdi - a Member of Bards College. *Inge Six Fingers - the Dean of Lute at the Bards College. *Irnskar Ironhand - a Loan shark. *Jala - Vegetable vendor in the square. *Jaree-Ra - An Argonian. *Jawanan - an Apprentice to Fihada. *Jarl Elisif the Fair *Jorn - a Member of Bards College. *Kayd - Son of Beirand and Sayma. *Legate Adventus Caesennius *Legate Rikke *Lisette - a Bard in The Winking Skeever. *Ma'jhad *Melaran - a Housecarl of Erikur. *Minette Vinius - Daughter of Corpulus Vinius. *Noster Eagle-Eye - Begger. *Octieve San - a Drunk and Evette San's father. *Odar - Cook of the Jarl. *Pantea Ateia - Master Vocalist of Bards College. *Roggvir - Death-row prisoner. *Rorlund - High priest of the Temple of the Divines. *Sayma - Owner of the Bits and Pieces. *Silana Petreia - a Priestess of Temple of the Divines. *Svari - Daughter of Greta and Addvar. *Sorex Vinius - Son of Corpulus Vinius. *Styrr - a Priest of Arkay. *Sybille Stentor - the Jarl's Court Wizard. *Taarie - Sister of Endarie. *Una - a Servant of the Jarl. *Viarmo - the Headmaster of the Bards College. *Vittoria Vici - a Member of East Empire Company. *Vivienne Onis - Niece and Assistant of Angeline Morrard. Quest NPCs *Dervenin - a Servant of a certain mysterious master. *Varnius Junius - a Farmer who is asking for help. Quests *Battle for Solitude: The final quest in the Liberation of Skyrim quest line. *Lights Out!: Extinguish the light in the Solitude Lighthouse for Jaree-Ra. *The Jagged Crown: Locate the Jagged Crown for the Empire. *The Man Who Cried Wolf: Check Wolfskull Cave for Falk Firebeard. *The Mind Of Madness: Enter the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace for Dervenin. This quest does not count toward the miscellaneous quest Assist the People of Haafingar (#/5). *The Wolf Queen Awakened: kill Potema Septim. Given by Falk Firebeard via courier message. Miscellaneous Quests *Ask Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter: given by Angeline Morrard in Angeline's Aromatics. *Deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard: deliver rum to Falk Firebeard from Sorex Vinius, who can either be found in The Winking Skeever or walking around town. *Find Noster's Helmet inside Steepfall Barrow: given by Noster Eagle-Eye, who can be found outside Radiant Raiment. *Kill the leader of Broken Oar Grotto: given by Ahtar, who can be found in Jala's house at night. This quest does not count toward the miscellaneous quest Assist the People of Haafingar (#/5). *Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave: given by Sybille Stentor in the Blue Palace. *Take Torygg's War Horn to the Shrine of Talos: given by Jarl Elisif the Fair. Notes *It is possible for a dragon to attack Solitude, even during the Battle for Solitude. *Solitude was originally designed as the seat of the Imperials in the province of Skyrim. As a result, the architecture was created to reflect the Imperial style from past Elder Scrolls games. The idea of building it on a land bridge came in early on production and remained one of the most unique features of the city. *Solitude has been home to many notorious and widely viewed as "mad" leaders, including The Wolf Queen and Pelagius the Mad. *According to "The Wolf Queen, Book VIII" in 3E 127 there was a Mages Guild in Solitude. *According to "The Wolf Queen, Book IV" in 3E 110 there was a tavern by the name of "Moon and Nausea" in Solitude. *Guards can go into the sewers through the man holes. *You can take an unlimited number of steel arrows from the soldiers training by the Temple of the Divines (they will shoot the targets repeatedly). Alternatively, you can pickpocket the guards when they are sleeping and take their steel arrows and replace them with any kind of arrow that you would like to collect. *You can actually sneak behind a guard (or at least be 90 degrees away from where they're looking) and shoot them with a bow from afar, they may threaten but they won't approach. This method increases archery and sneak skills. You can earn arrows faster too, killing only the ones roaming I earned 97. If they do approach, they will attack; you can kill them, as long as no other guard sees. If you have already killed him and another guard approaches, just sheathe your weapon. WARNING: Though you may be "HIDDEN", if you are in their line of sight, no matter how far, they will pursue you. It only appears to be effective in this city. *Under Solitude, near the bridge by the port, there's a small door leading into the city, which is good for a stealthy entrance and exit. *After the stormcloaks have taken Solitude, Ulfric will be both at Windhelm and Solitude Bugs *'(PS3)' Solitude may not appear. If Solitude fails to load you have to reinstall the game. Just delete the data and run the game again everything should reinstall properly. Note: This will not delete or ruin your saves. *The Thalmor Headquarters in the keep area does not contain any NPCs, despite there clearly being intention for it to do so. This is likely related to the inability to perform the diplomatic solution for Missing in Action *(360) Many of the NPCs don't appear when first walking into Solitude. Fixed by leaving and re-entering. *(360) If you commit a crime and then drink an invisibility potion, and then choose the option to pay off your bounty, it is possible to end up glitched under the map. *Guards roving Solitude are sometimes naked. Gallery TESV_2011-11-17_22-23-33-00.png Solitude.png Solitude Marsh.jpg Solitude 1.png Solitude Concept Arts.jpg Solitude.jpg|Solitude Street Scene Solitude Landscape.jpg|Solitude Landscape 2011-11-12_00003.jpg|Side view of Solitude 2011-12-10_00001.jpg Solitude Birdsview Skyrim.jpg|Solitude Birdsview 390380_328775680473891_100000243857249_1300285_43698735_n.jpg|Solitude sideview The blue palce.jpg|The Blue Palace Achievements ---- de:Einsamkeit Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Solitude Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim